What REALLY Happened: The Ring
by TrappedInACage
Summary: In this horrifying fiction, we shall face killing video tapes, Dracula who always hoggs the bathroom and a little girl bent on causing chaos! Will the Inutachi survive this 7 day trial of death? not really good and summaries sorry lol
1. Chapter 1

New story, hope you like it! weeeeeeeeee!

What REALLY Happened: The Ring

Chapter One: The Tape.

"Come on guys lets go trick or treating!" Kagome whined to her friends.

It was Halloween night, and she wanted some CANDY!

"Kagome...don't you think you're a little old for trick or treating?" Miroku asked nervously from the couch he was sitting on with Sango by his side.

"NO! I WANT CANDY! NOW!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, much like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Kagome, shut up! If you want candy, why don't you just stay! We have loads of it..." InuYasha growled as he walked in from the kitchen. He then put some candy corn in his mouth and he grinned boyishly and purred, "Oh, how I love these candy corns..."

"Hey InuYasha," Kagome started,

"NO! They're mine...my precious..." He wispered protecting the candy corns from view, "My precious..."

"Eww, no, I hate candy corns, I was just gonna ask where the M and M's were!" Kagome said with 'You're Crazy' look plastered on her face.

"Oh..Well, I'll get them for you." InuYasha disapeared then reapeared with a bag of the candies and gave them to Kagome. They both sat on the love seat together.

"Anyway...What movie are we going to watch?" Sango asked looking at InuYasha. He always brought the best movies.

"Oh, I found this tape. Its rumored that it has all this creapy images on it, and then after you watch it, the phone rings saying, 'You will die in 7 days,'" he said the last part in a really reapy voice that wasn't his own.

"Oh, that sounds scary! I don't wanna watch it." Kagome wimpered.

"Oh don't worry, I'll protect you," InuYasha said as he nuzzled her neck. Sango made gagging sounds, "Just put the damn tape in already."

"Ok, ok.." with that he put the tape in and settles back and started to watch it.

First it showed the white forest with a well in the middle, then it turned all fuzzy and it showed a white circle in a black background.

"Well, this isnt scARY! OH MY GOD!" Miroku screeched.

On the screen..was now..TELLY TUBBIES!

"THE HORROR!" Sango screamed.

InuYasha and Kagome were just covering their eyes, wimpering..well Kagome was wimpering. Everyone sighed in relief when it went to a scene with someone's nails ripping off.

"Wow, that was sure...oh my GOD! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT!" Kagome yelled in horror.

Now it was a lady in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

"Really! I mean, her hair is so stringy! She shouldn't be using that kind of brush!" Sango shook her head as if in disbeleif.

Soon the video was over and everyone just watched the phone. After about 2 seconds, it started to ring. Kagome screamed. InuYasha gulped and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he wispered.

"Okay.."

"Uh- huh.."

"alright.."

"See you then.

"Bye."

"Who was it InuYasha?" Miroku asked worried.

He sighed at looked at his friends, "The pizza is gonna' be late."

Everyone did an anime fall.

"It's not like anyone is going to call."

"Yea..."

Everyone just nodded. They then continued to watch movies.

At around 11 o clock, everyone started to fall asleep. (They had watched the video around 8 just to let you know...) But everyone woke up with a start when the phone rang.

"Damnit, who would call at his hour?" InuYasha growled.

Kagome sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she wispered sleepily. But once she heard the voice she was alert.

"What?"

"Are you KIDDING me?"

"Kagome let meh see the phone.." InuYasha didn't wait for an answer and grapped the phone.

"Hello?"

"InuYasha, I presume?"

"Yea..who is this."

"SO you watched the tape, huh?"

"Uh..what tape."

"Oh you know the one, with the telly tubbies?"

"What the FUCK? You were supposed to call hours ago."

"Yea, yea, don't complain. It's Halloween, what do you expect? Im at this party, and I finally have enough time to call you so there. I'm gonna' have to go anyway, Dracula's finally out of the bathroom...well anyway, you have seven days blah blahedy blah blah...I'll be checking up on you. Bye Bye!"

"Hey! DONT YOU DARE HANG...up on me.."

"InuYasha..."

He just glared at the phone. The growled and picked it up and dialed something. He kept on muttering something about "evil little girls". After he memorized something, he put the receiever down, then picked it back up and dialed something else.

"Hello?" asked an annoyed voice.

"Hello you twit."

"InuYasha?"

"No shit."

"How the HELL did you get this number?"

"Its called 69 , hehe."

"Damnit..Well, why'd you call?"

"I want you to apologize."

"For...?"

"FOR HANGING UP ON ME!"

"Oh..well I'm sorry, okay? I'll be watching you guys..see you in 7 days."

"Can't wait." InuYasha actually smiled.

"See you later.."

"Yea, bye." He hung up and grinned.

"Who did you call?" Sango asked warrily.

"The girl on the video tape. She says we have seven days."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Why do you have a grin on your face?" Sango wondered.

"Well, I made her apologize."

"You're an idiot." Kagome said.

"I know." InuYashas said proudly.

"Well...How about we just go to sleep?"

"Ok." Everyone said.

Then they all went onto the couches and fell asleep. Kagome thought she saw someone in the window before she shut her eyes, but she just shrugged it off.

"Mwahhaha..hahahha...hahahha!" A little girl in white with icky skin and long wet black hair covering her face laughed as she looked into the window watching the teenager's sleep.

"I'll get you my pretties..and your little kitsune too!...wait..wrong movie...but..who cares.. mwahahahhaa..."

"My lady, va bathroom is free." Dracula said poking the girl in the back.

"Hmm..? Oh yes..thank you, Dracula." And with that the two friends walked back to their Halloween party.

Hows that for the first chapter? hehe, I saw this on another fanfiction years ago..but I guess they left Fanfiction, so I wanted to rewrite it in my own little version. - how you like it?

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I would just like to say thank you to __Weeping Wolf__, for my first (and only T-T) review. But, whatever. Remember in the last chapter, I said I saw something like this a few years back, but could never find it? Well, I found it last night...but I reread it and its not really anything how this story is going to come out to be, so I'm okay with it. lol - so, here is the second chapter..._

Chapter Two: Day One, Morning

Kagome woke up in the morning before the rest (well thats a first..hehe) of their little group, and went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

"I wonder what I should make, " Kagome thought aloud, "Hm...I guess my special omlettes will be good!" she smiled and started making the dish for her friends.

Meanwhile...

Samara snored loudly on her old ripped up couch, while some unknown person nudged her lightly.

"Mommy..." she groaned, "can't you wait 5 more minutes before we go to the well...?"

"Lady Samara," the unknown person said clearly annoyed, "You are not aloud to sleep, remember?"

"Huh?" she snorted and bolted up strait, "Oh, oh yea, sorry I had a few bears last night, and you know..."

"Yes, Lady Samara, I know." The person rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, Lady Samara, can I get back into my character already? You told me to act as a butler before you slept, and it is quite annoying."

"Yea, yea..."

"YAY! Oh, Haru-chan, I am SO happy you finally let me stop being all propar! You commoners can be quite scary..."

"Who are you calling a commaner, Tamaki! And don't call me Haru- chan! I killed that Haruhi girl, and your other friends in the host club years ago.."

"Yes, but...you look a lot like her! Except for the icky skin, the hair, and the eyes...I don't care! You just remind me of her!"

"Gah, you're so annoying. HEY ATHOURESS! COME DOWN HERE!"

Suddenly a poof of purple (YAY PURPLE!) smoke appeared, and a coughing girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes came rushing out.

"What," the girl coughed out, "What do you want, Samara?"

"Well, I want to know why this imbecile, Tamaki is here in this story! This is an INUYASHA story! Not a Ouran Host Club Story! God!"

"B- but, I like Tamaki! He is so cute!" the authoress pointed over to Tamaki with his blonde hair and blue eyes and idiotic state of mind.

"_I_ don't like him! I want him out!"

The girl sniffled, "Fine! Tamaki come with me." the Authoress put out her hand and Tamaki gladly took it, "Bye bye, Haru-chan!"

"I'M NOT HARU-CHAN!"

And with that, the two people were out in a puff of smoke.

"Jesus.." the girl sighed, "I hate my job...time to see how my new victims are doing!"

She turned on the T.V. and the screen showed the inside of the Higurashi house.

"Hmm...okay, everyone is asleep...except for that girl...what is she making? Omlettes? Oh I love omlettes...Gah! I have to get back on track..."

Soon, all the other teenagers woke up to greet a wonderful breakfast made by their Kagome. And of course, InuYasha had ot go mess it up.

"Kagome, where are those yellow things I like?"

"Y- you mean, pickled radish?"

"Yea that stuff! It is much better than this crap."

Kagome growled angrilly, "SIT BOY!" then she stomped off to her room.

"What did I say?" InuYasha grumbled angrilly.

Everyone around the table sighed and just continued eating.

Kagome eventually came back down, but kept on glaring daggers at InuYasha. When everyone finished eating Kagome stood up and said, "Lets go get stuff to help with that little girl problem, okay?"

Everone nodded and followed her out the door.

"Kagome," InuYasha said poking her on the shoulder.

'Finaly, he's going to aplogize...' Kagome thought with a mental smirk.

"Yes?"

"Can we get some ramen?"

Kagome just stared at him, "RAMEN? YOU ARROGENT JERK! SIT BOY!"

Kagome walked off in huff leaving the poor hanyou and the concrete.

"Why me..." he wheezed.

End chapter 2!

_how did u like it?_

_see you all later, ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER!

weeeeeeeeeee

thanks heather for the review! we need to go randomly meet in the library again huh

lol

anyhoo, CHAPTER 3 : Day One, Part 2

"Okay, so we have garlic, crosses, pepper spray, _ramen_, knives, and a blank tape." Kagome said looking inside the paper bag she was holding.

"Will we need anything else?" Sango asked.

"Uh..no I don't think so."

"Hey guys?" Miroku asked looking around, "Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

The others just stared at him blankly and continued waiting for the bus.

"Bwehehehe..."

"Teehee..."

"Bwehehehehe"

"Teehee!"

"Will you stop? You're ruining my evil laughter." Samara said glaring at the young boy named Tamaki.

"Sorry, Haruri."

"I'm not Haruhi!" she exclaimed, "Why, oh why did that authoress put him back in here?"

Samara saw the group in front of a bus stop, so she ran back to the last bus stop (which was 5 blocks away) and went gasping upon the bus. Once she paid for both her and Tamaki, she looked around for a seat and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What!"

Everyone just kept on staaring.

"What is it? Haven't you ever seen a dead girl before!"

One naive little girl stepped up and said, "No, Miss. Lady, I have never seen a dead girl. But can I see your face?" She said it full of hope.

"Uh..I don't think that would be a good ide-OI! Tamaki!" Samara started.

"Don't be mean to the girl, Haruhi! Here you go little girl!"

And with that said he pulled the dead girls hair back and showed it to the little girl. She just looked wide eyed for a moment then dropped dead.

"AHH! Why does that always happen? I just come out of peoples t-v's to say hello, and they drop dead! GOD!" She paced as she rambled on, Tamaki behind her still holding her hair. Soon almost everyone (the bus driver was sleeping while driving, and one girl) was dead on the floor. She was going to keep on rambling but she saw the bus was stopping at the next stop, she quickly grabbed Tamaki by the ear and showed him her face, but strangly he didnt die. She grubled something about stupid authoresses and hid in the backseat.

"Tamaki be quiet okay?"

"Okay, Haruhi!"

She just sighed irritably and waited for the group to get on the bus.

"For the last time InuYasha, we are NOT going back for puppy chow!"

"But Kagome!" he whined.

"SIT!"

"Ow..."

She walked up the steps onto the bus glaring at nothing in particular until she saw what was on the bus. She screamed a horrifying scream.

"EW! I GOT GUM ON MY NEW SHOES!"

Finally after that, she noticed all the dead bodies and she screamed an even _louder_ scream.

"EW! DEAD BODIES!"

InuYasha came aboard, and scrunched up his nose from the smell, Kagome was crying by now, and Sango and Miroku were just kicking InuYasha's butt trying to get on the bus to see what had happened. InuYasha held Kagome and led her to a seat and sat next to her and just held her and rolled his eyes.

_'God, it's just dead bodies! How many has she seen before? 100? Maybe 1000? And now just because we are in **her** time and finds dead bodies she's all "WAA! WAAA!" Jesus, she is **such** a baby!' _InuYasha thought bitterly. Still he held her until she calmed down. Sango and Miroku just sat down in the seat next to them talking with the little dead girl. The girl who asked to see Samara's face by the way, not Samara. Sometimes I think you readers are so...heh...nevermind. Anyhoo, BACK TO THE STORY!

The stupid couple apparantly did not see that all the people on the bus, except them of course, were dead. InuYasha eyed them with wide eyes.

_'And you think **I'm** the slow one.' _

After about 5 minutes Kagome stopped crying and she looked confused.

"InuYasha..."

"What is it, _now_ Kagome. I've already given you water, 2 scoops of icecream, a dog comb, a nuclear bomb, a couple of arrows, and Shippo's head! What more could you want?"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR SHIPPO'S HEAD!"

"Oh..good thing I didn't cut it off yet..."

"Hmph. Anyway, do you hear a munching sound?"

"What!"

_Munch._

"Tamaki..."

_Munch._

"Tamaki...

_Slurp._

"Tamaki!" Samara hissed, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Well, it's time for my afternoon tea!"

"You have tea? And biscuts?"

"Yup!"

"..." Samara eyed him strangely, "Give me a biscut."

"I swear I hear someone munching something..."

"Then why don't you go check it out because I sure the hell won't."

"Fine! I will."

Kagome stepped over InuYasha's feet and went down the isle until she came to the last one. Once she saw what was in the back seat her eye's widened and a huge grin came upon her face.

"Oi! Wench! Did you find anything?"

Kagome just kept on grinning.

"Tamaki!"

The yellow haired boy nodded with a dazzeling smile, "Yes, my sweet, it is I, Tamaki."

Kagome squeeled, "I can't believe it! It's really you!" She hugged him tightly but let go. "Oooooh but where are the twins? I love the twins, they are my favorites...no offense, but you ARE my next favorite! Well, I can't believe it's really you!" She hugged him tightly again.

"No offense taken my dear lady."

"OOH! And you're wearing you High School Jacket! May I see it?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure..." He took it off and gave it to Kagome, who squeeled once again.

"AHH! I HAVE TAMAKI'S JACKET!...One moment please." Kagome bowed then ran off to the front of the bus, "InuYasha! Wake up! I HAVE TAMAKI'S JACKET!"

"Who is this Tamaki, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Only the BEST and most FUNNIEST anime character ever! Tamaki! Come up here!"

Tamaki came up the isle and gave each person a dazzeling smile. Even Inuyasha blushed, but just a little bit.

"So, why aren't you at Ouran?" Kagome asked, still grinning.

"Well, Lady Samara killed all the Host members, so now I am following her and helping her kill her next victums. No time for school."

"What...?"

"It is just as I said. Samara is even right back there!" He pointed the the back seat, the one next to where Tamaki was. Everyone heard a slapping sound and some grumbles.

"Christ, Tamaki! Why did you have to tell them where I was?" The girl yelled walking up the isle.

"Sorry, Haruhi."

"I'M NOT HARUHI!" She turned to Kagome, "Don't you think he is the dumbest of the group?"

Kagome nodded, "Yea but he is just so darn cute! But if you don't like him that much, why don't you just kill him?"

"I _can't_." She spit it out with venom.

"Ohh...well, who's up for frosty chocolate milkshakes?" Kagome asked with a smile.

End Chapter.

I love saying that! It's my favorite qoute, "Let's all go out for frost chocolate milkshakes"

Anyhoo, this part in this chapter:_ "Sometimes I think you readers are so...heh...nevermind." _was just a joke, I love all my readers!

Can't wait for the reviews! see you later.

InuGirl4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! Here's a new chapter of What REALLY Happened: The Ring.

Hope you like it!

Chapter 4...End Day 1 part 1...WOW THIS DAY IS LONG

"Byebye! I'll see you in about a week!" Samara and Tamaki walked away with their milkshakes waving.

"Can't wait! Byebye!" Kagome said cheerfully, then turned around to face her friends, "Well I think that went well, don't you?"

"You just gave the people who are going to kill us milkshakes..." Sango blinked.

"Yea so?"

"You just gave the poeple who are going to_ kill_ us a treat!" InuYasha said like an idiot...oh wait! He _is_ an idiot!

"And...?"

The three just stared at the naive girl for a minute then went on with the conversation.

"Where are Shippo and your family in all this anyway?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Yea, I don't think this Authoress is a very good writer. I can understand Kagome's family, but _Shippo_? Come on! He's a main character!" Sango shaked her head sadly.

"Yupp." Kagome and InuYasha nodded their heads.

"HEY!" a loud voice yelled among them, "You can't disrespect the Authoress! I'm all powerful! I could make InuYasha into a girl if I wanted!"

_Poof!_

A slightly taller girl than before, with shorter brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the poof of smoke angrilly.

"Did you do something to your hair? I remeber it being longer in Chapter 2..."

The girl blinked, then smiled warmly, "Why yes I did! Thank you fror noticing _Kagome,_" The girl glared at the others, _"_I cut it last week. Now, do you not believe what I said earlier? I will change InuYasha into a girl...but only if I want too."

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked at eachother with evil grin and the girl also gave a smile evil smile of her own, while InuYasha gulped nervously.

"No Mistress Authoress, we don't think you could turn InuYasha into a girl." Kagome said sacastically.

"Fine! Witness my awesome power! BWHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" As she said this giant purple flames surrounded her as she through her hands up in the air. Her eyes grew black and her clothes changed into a gothic lolita dress, then she poked InuYasha and...

_Poof!_

"You _are_ a girl!" Kagome laughed outloud.

The other's joined in in her laughter. InuYasha was now dressed in a red fire rat dress, which uh.._cough_, showed A LOT. It showed a lot of clevage and the dress ended at her knees but had two slits that showed her now nice chaved legs. Her lips had a tint of lipgloss on them, and her eyes had some eyeshadow on them. He looked at himself and gave a girlish shreek.

"What did you do to me!" she said with a voice like his own but more girly and had a higher pitch.

"I turned you into a girl. Now," the girl turned to Kagome and held out her hand, "That will be 5 bucks."

"What?" Kagome stared at the girl.

"Fine fine, you owe me though."

_Poof! _And she was gone.

_Poof!_ And she was back.

"Forgot to say, InuYasha will be a girl for the next two chapters, not including this one." the girl said grinning at InuYasha's growling form.

"I'm going to kill you- you...sweet little darling...AHH!" InuYasha ran off to continusly run into a tree.

"What did you do?" Miroku inquired.

"I made it so he would have to be sweet too, just like an actual girl!" She laughed then coughed, "Sorry, I mean that she will be forced to be nice and sweet. Tootles!"

_Poof!_

"This is going to be fun," Kagome said grinning at Sango.

"Yes, it should be great fun," Sango said nodding and grinning at Miroku.

"Yes...fun..." He was currently drooling while staring at InuYasha's butt."

"MIROKU!" The two giant heads of Sango and Kagome appeared and now they were chasing Miroku.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran off, then paused, "Stay tuned for the next chapter of, What REALLY Happened: The Ring!" And with thay he continued running from the growling heads of DOOOOOOOOM!

End Chapter

sorry its so short I just wanted to get you guys a chapter.

NOW TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
